Love in the 209
by JessieJaydex
Summary: Nate Diaz story. Jessica-Jayde is a vibrant, beautiful young Irish WWE Diva with a troubled past who meets a certain Diaz brother at a party. Will it work out or be just another heartache?
1. Backstory

Jessica-Jayde is a vibrant, beautiful young Irish WWE Diva with a troubled past who meets a certain Diaz brother at a party. Will it work out or be just another heartache?

I've had this story in my head a long time and I decided to do a back story first as I don't want anyone confused as I've basically given this character a full life story. This story is set back in 2013 and I will work my way up to present day.

Jessica-Jayde Murphy is an Irish girl born in Dublin Ireland on May 19 1992 making her just turned 21 when this story starts, Jessica goes by Jessie and her WWE ring name is Jessie Jayde. Jessie never knew her biological father and her step father abused her physically, mentally and sexually as a child for many years before she eventually left for good at aged 15 to live full time with the Bevis family. She has no contact with her mother or step father as her mother knew about the abuse but never helped her only child. She never attended school much as a child. As a child Jessie was always obsessed with wrestling and at the age of 11 she found a wrestling school that was willing to let her train in exchange for Jessie cleaning up the gym afterwards. She began training in Jiu-Jitsu shortly afterwards also. Jessica made her wrestling debut aged 12 in England as a fill in for another wrestler where she met the Bevis family who owned the promotion she wrestled for that night. Jessica became instantly best friends with Saraya Bevis (WWE's Paige) and the family soon took her in as their own and she lived with them part time up until she was 15 then she moved in permanently and see her as their family not just Paige's best friend. The two girls who call themselves sisters travelled the world together wrestling on the Indy scene. To pay for wrestling Jessica also debuted as a professional MMA fighter in the Atomweight division at the age of 16 and fought multiple times as the money was a small bit better than on the Indy wrestling scene and she holds a record of 8-0 before she retired at 18 to sign with the WWE. Two weeks after her 18th birthday and a week after her last MMA fight Jessie got the call to move to Florida and sign a contract with the WWE and nearly a year later Paige followed suit and they've lived together in Orlando ever since. On her travels she has met and befriended closely both Rhonda Rousey, who she considers nearly a sister and Urijah Faber who she met through Rhonda.

Jessica is 5'2" tall and weighs approximately 105lbs naturally, she is well toned and has a nice body shape with curves in good places but finds it very difficult to put on weight due to years of malnourishment. She has very long thick curly black hair and beautiful large brown eyes. Jessica eats a mainly vegan and gluten free diet but will sometimes eat dairy, eggs and fish.

I am so sorry about this into I just have this all in my head.

Feel free to leave pointers and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1: Work Hard

Chapter 1: Work hard

I could feel the sweat rolling off my back as I walked backstage after a match on Raw, I'd just faced Natalya in a filler match which was a match basically to kill time in the three-hour show. It sadly was the spot most Diva matches were designated to nowadays which made me sad because I wasn't just a Diva like some of the others girls I was a real female wrestler with years of experience but I'd learned hard and fast here to keep my mouth shut about stuff like this.

I'd been signed to the WWE at the tender age of 18 and was only in developmental for 3 months before they moved me up here onto the main roster as they consider me the new star of the Diva division and that had rubbed a lot of the other women the wrong way at first but thankfully many of them soon warmed to me and I've made some really close friends including Nikki, Brie and Natalya. They've helped me guide my way from naïve teenager to a woman, although they still consider me a loose cannon and a bit of a wild child that's just who I am and who I will always be.

I felt arms squeeze me from behind and "Boo!" whispered in my ear I quickly flipped round to see Brie had been the culprit, "You riding up to Sacramento with us Jess?".

"Yeah sure let me just shower or something because I am dripping in sweat" I replied as I demonstrated this by rubbing my hand down my back and onto Brie's arm and began laughing as she squealed.

"Ew gross bitch" she laughed back and swatted me away. "I'm going to find Nicole and we'll meet you back at the car". She sauntered off in the other direction but not before shouting over her shoulder "Don't take forever I'd like some sleep tonight!". I couldn't agree with her more this schedule is killing me too, we have a 6-hour drive tonight from Los Angeles to Sacramento for Smackdown tomorrow and then finally after tomorrow we will get two days off until house shows this weekend. It's rare we even get the two days with no shows off because we are either booked for media or meet and greets or some other crazy thing the WWE wants from us. I run off towards the locker room quickly shower and change into leggings and a t-shirt, grab my suitcase and run to the parking lot.

"Hey guys, hope I wasn't too long" I said as I hopped into the rental SUV, it was big and sleek and curtesy of the WWE. With long drives between towns they make sure we are as comfortable as possible and not crammed into a tiny car.

"No your good we were just having a little gossip about Eva apparently- "Nikki began to tell me her gossip when my phone began to ring loudly and a familiar name flashed up on the screen which put a smile on my face.

"Urijah!" I exclaimed into the phone as soon as I answered "What's up? I haven't heard from you in forever!". I'd met Urijah years before through one of my best friends Rhonda, he is so sweet and kind he's always acting like a big brother to me.

"Oh I know I'm sorry I've been crazy busy with everything at Team Alpha Male but I heard you'll be up here in Sac tomorrow and I wanted to see if you and some friends wanted to come to a small party in my place after Smackdown? Seeing as your 21 now you can finally have a drink with me!" he added with a laugh. It was my 21st birthday last week and I'd had a massive blowout in Vegas but sadly Urijah couldn't make it.

"Yes for sure I'll be there and I'll see who is available to come with me".

"Make sure you bring some hot girls! I need to find a woman" he laughed, I honestly don't know how he was still single he is super handsome and charming. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow Jess, bye".

"Bye" I hung up the line and looked up to see Brie and Nicole looking at me with knowing looks, they always think I'm secretly dating Urijah but I honestly don't see him that way and he definitely doesn't look at me like that. "Before you say it girls I'm going to stop you's right there" I raised my hand up "I am not dating him I swear it to you guys! I never have dated him and I never will"

They glanced at each other slyly before Brie started the car and the subject was officially dropped for the whole ride up, we chatted about boys, the other girls in the locker room and storylines the whole way up along until we eventually arrived at the hotel where we checked in and went to our separate rooms.

I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed, all I wanted to do was sleep but I knew if I didn't facetime Paige she would kill me so I pulled out my phone and facetimed her.

"Hey nugget what took you so long?" She appeared on the screen with an exaggerated frown on her face. We facetimed every single night I wasn't at home in Orlando so we knew the other was safe, it was hard with her not being on the road with me because she was still in developmental but she along with the other NXT talent will soon start travelling with the main roster so they can get a feel of the schedule before they debut up here.

"We had a six-hour drive tonight P, sorry". We chatted for about twenty minutes before I began yawning so we said our goodbyes and I got some sleep so I'd be well rested for tomorrow.

Leave comments and suggestions please.


	3. Chapter 2: Play Hard

Chapter 2: Play Hard

The next day passed by in a blur of media and a short match on Smackdown and I was soon able to return back to the hotel to get myself ready for the party. None of the girls were really up for being hungover tomorrow so they decided to skip out on the party but Brie promised to pick me up later so I wouldn't need a cab.

I quickly had a shower and blow dried my hair, I decided to just leave it in its natural curls tonight, I then did my make-up and got myself dressed into a pair of short shorts and a fitted crop top with white converse, I then tied a red and black plaid shirt around my waist and went on my merry way. I was excited to get to Urijah's and see everyone like Chad and Cody who I hadn't seen in a very long time. The WWE schedule didn't leave too much time for visiting sadly.

I arrived at the party just after 9 and the house was already full and so was the front yard, I went into the house and straight away tried to find someone I recognised.

"Jess!" I heard Urijah call me," I can't believe you actually made it!" he gave me a quick hug. He must not have been drinking because there wasn't even a slight slur in his voice.

"Of course I did I told you I'd be here didn't I?" I laughed and looked around nervously at all the strange people here I didn't seem to recognise anyone here. "Who are all these people? I can't see anyone I know".

"Just some friends from other gyms, real chill people don't be nervous I got your back" he smiled sweetly at me, "Here let me introduce you to a couple guys I know you'll like". He led me through the crowd to the back patio away from most of the crowd and noise there was a group of people laughing and joking between themselves not seeming too bothered with others at the party. "Hey guys I want to introduce you to my friend Jessie" he then turned to me "I just got to run and check on something I'll be two minutes wait here". He walked off and I started to get a good look at the group in front of me, there were 2 girls and 6 boys in total. One of the guys caught my attention fast, he was tall maybe about 6 feet tall and had really short almost shaved off dark hair and dark eyes. He was quite handsome he was standing next to another guy that was obviously his brother they were so similar in looks.

A blonde girl stood up in front of me and put out her hand for me to shake "I'm Leslie Smith" she said while shaking my hand with a friendly smile, "This is Keri Melendez, Gilbert Melendez, Jake Shields, Chris Avila, Kron Gracie, Nick Diaz and Nate Diaz" they each leaned forward and shook my hand as Leslie introduced them. I tried not to blush too bright as Nate took my hand but judging by the small smile he gave me I think he saw my red cheeks. I recognised the name Diaz and it dawned on me they were the Diaz brothers who'd I'd watched fight many times.

"Hey it's really nice to meet you guys I've actually watched a couple of your fights before" I gestured towards Nick and Nate while Nate handed me a beer from the cooler on the ground. "Thank you" I blushed again as my hand touched his while taking the beer.

"You're an MMA fan? Didn't think a girl like you would be into that" Nick asked while taking a swig of his beer.

"Excuse you!" I said while laughing "I'll have you know I'm not only a fan but also a martial artist myself, I've even fought a couple of times".

"Really?" Nick seemed surprised "Your tiny!" The group laughed at his comment"

"Who you train under?" Nate asked nodding his head upwards at me. He was standing with one hand in his pocket sort of leaning back like he was trying to get a good look all around me without me noticing. Little did he know I was doing the same, through his black t-shirt and blue jeans I could see he was muscular with good definition in his arms, I could see he worked out often.

"I use Renzo Gracie's academy down in Florida now it's only a couple hours from home" I replied taking another big swig of my drink. He was still looking at me closely and I secretly hoped that he liked what he was seeing.

"Cool we are all Gracie fighters too" he smiled.

"Renzo's a badass motherfucker" Chris piped up "Always busts my balls when he visits". Chris had a cheery smile it was inviting and made me like him already.

"He wouldn't have to if you actually did some work" Nate replied kicking Chris's leg making everyone laugh.

"Hey fuck you dude I work plenty" Chris kicked Nate back.

We all began talking and they questioned me about what I do and where I'm from and I questioned them too. Urijah was right they are all really cool people, I learned that Keri and Gilbert have a daughter and are engaged to be married in a few months and Jake also has a daughter but he split with her mom years ago. We all got caught up in a big conversation but that eventually split off into individual conversations and I was left talking to Nate. I thought he would start acting the bad boy like he does on the television during his press conferences but he didn't at all he was really sweet and so funny. We talked about everything from work to veganism we really hit it off I've never had that before. Eventually it was time for Brie to come get me as I was getting pretty drunk.

"Hey guys, I better head off my ride is here but it was awesome meeting everyone" I stood up and swayed a little bit but Nate grabbed my arm to steady me. "Thanks Nate" I smiled a rather tipsy smile at him.

"I'll walk you out" he replied standing up and putting down his beer, "Don't need you falling over". I made a quick round of hugs to the small group and told everyone to contact me again, I then quickly found Urijah with Nate's help and said goodbye to him too then Nate and I made our way outside and up to the end of the driveway until I could see Brie's rental car across the road.

I stopped and turned to Nate, "That's my ride there thanks for walking me out I had a great night we should hang out again sometime" I smiled sweetly at him praying silently he agrees.

"Yeah definitely give me your number and I'll hit you up" he replied smiling down at me. I gave him my number and then reached up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek and give him a quick hug goodnight then I ran across the road hopped in the car and waved as Brie drove off, he waited until I was gone before turning around and going back inside.

"Well did you have fun? Who was that guy? He's cute" Brie asked while trying to focus on the road. I told her everything that happened tonight and about all the new people I met, she seemed excited at the thought of me finally meeting a guy.

We arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes later and I went straight up into my room to wash the make-up off my face and get changed into my pyjamas and after a quick facetime call to Paige I decided I better try get some sleep seeing as I've an early flight back to Florida in the morning. Before lying down I took a quick bedtime selfie for Instagram and captioned it 'goodnight x' seeing as I haven't updated in a couple of days. After a couple of minutes, I checked the comments and one stood out from the other fan comments _" natediaz209: Goodnight JessieJaydeWWE x"_. For some reason that put a giant smile on my face before I snuggled down into bed and fell into a deep drunken sleep.

Please leave reviews and comments.


	4. Chapter 3: Home sweet home

Chapter 3: Home Sweet home

As my alarm started going off and I began to wake up I could instantly feel the effects of last night on my body, thumping head, dry throat and a churning stomach but for once I didn't regret going out and having a few drinks. I had such an amazing time last night and met some great people including Nate, I definitely hope I run into them again. I checked my phone quickly and saw I had a message from Urijah wondering if I had gotten home okay, I quickly replied then got up and began getting ready for my flight back to Florida.

Once I'd packed I quickly checked out of the hotel and got a cab to the airport to catch my flight. I could not wait for a couple of days off just to rest and chill before we flew to Japan for a few days. I got to the airport and checked in, I then made my way to a small coffee shop and began to read a book until my flight was called an hour later.

I exited the plane after a long 5 hour flight feeling drained and tired, my body aches for my bed. As I waited for my luggage to arrive off the plane I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and saw I had a text message from an unsaved number.

*Hey Jessie it's Nate you still in Sac? X*

I stared at the screen for a moment in shock, I had completely forgotten that I had given him my number. My day was instantly brighter and I suddenly had a huge smile on my face at the thought of seeing him again today, but then I suddenly dropped at the realisation that I had just landed in Orlando so there was no way of seeing him again today. I quickly replied to him so he wouldn't be waiting.

*Hey Nate! I've just landed in Florida I'm sorry :( X*

My bags arrived on the conveyor belt and I quickly grabbed them and made my way out the front entrance to find myself a cab and once I did I was finally on my way back to my apartment where I could sleep for a few days. Just as I sat back in the cab and relaxed my phone buzzed, it was Nate again.

*no worries :) just wanted to see you again I had fun last night you back soon? x*

Once again a smile threatened to split my little face in two, he wanted to see me again. Nate Diaz wanted to see me again. Obviously I wasn't the only one that felt a small connection between us last night, sadly I'm not supposed to be passing through California again with the WWE for awhile so unless I go up there on time off I won't get to see him. I texted him back quickly letting him know that I don't know when we would be passing through there again.

The cab pulled up outside my apartment block, I payed the cab driver, grabbed my bags and hopped out.I pulled my bags into the elevator and went to the 4th floor and walked down the corridor to apartment 442 and went inside. Home sweet home at last. The apartment wasn't big but it wasn't cramped either, it was a humble 3 bed that I shared with Paige and our roommates Zahra and Chad who were an engaged couple I met when I first came here. It wasn't always the ideal situation but I did love living with them, it's not like I couldn't afford to live alone I just liked the company. I quickly greeted everyone as I rolled my suitcases into my room before coming back out and plopping down on the sofa beside Chad who instantly handed me a beer.

"Thank you, I need this. I hate travelling" I sighed. Chad was a great guy and him and Zahra were perfect for each other, they had their problems but they always tried to work through them together. My phone once again buzzed and I quickly checked it eager to reply.

*Aw that's shit, what's up anyway? X*

Paige and Zahra came over from the kitchen carrying plates containing dinner and Paige suggested we chill and watch a movie which sounded pretty good to me. This soon turned into a Harry Potter marathon day, I loved these days where we all hung out together while watching my favourite movie series. I knew they were doing this because they knew how exhausted and stressed I was from being on the road so I was extremely grateful. The whole day Nate, who actually preferred to be called Nathan, and I were texting back and forth, the conversation never faulted for even a minute for some reason we really just clicked. He was funny, charming, handsome and genuinely seemed interested in getting to know me.

By the time we finished the last movie I was more than ready for bed, I could sleep for a week at this point but sadly that was not an option for me. I stood up and stretched before saying my good nights and sluggishly retreating to my bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas and before I took off my makeup I took a quick selfie for Instagram then once I was done washing my face I hopped into bed, turned on the television and texted Nathan goodnight. I settled down and as I began lulling off to the noise of the television there was a swift knock on the door before Paige poked her head around it.

"Hey Jess, sorry to disturb" she gave an apologetic smile, "Would you be able to come shopping with me tomorrow? Dale is bringing out on a date tomorrow night and I've nothing to wear at all". Dale is Paige's boyfriend, he's a complete asshole but she loves him.

"Yeah sure no problem P, goodnight" I yawned trying to slyly give the hint I needed sleep.

"Night J" she blew a kiss at me and shut the door. I rolled over onto my side and checked my phone. Once again therI e was a message left.

*Goodnight Jess sweet dreams xx*.

Once I read it I placed my phone down and let the soft noise from the television lull me into the deep dreamless sleep that my body and mind needed so bad to recover.

All comments and suggestions welcome.


End file.
